Aura of Perfection
by ChocolateWonder
Summary: Victoire takes Teddy to a special place. Written for ragsweas' three prompts challenge.


**Before I present you to my story, I want to clarify a few things first. This is a challenge by ragsweas, and the challenge is to write a story using three prompts. The three I was given is "My precious," Teddy Lupin, and centaurs. So, this is what I came up with. Enjoy!**

 _Aura of Perfection_

 _By ChocolateWonder_

 _ **Scrawny git with the blue hair,**_

 _ **Meet me behind Hagrid's hut at ten. I don't care about curfew; use Uncle Harry's special cloak. I will murder you alive if you don't come.**_

 _ **~V**_

Seventeen-year-old Teddy Lupin looked up from the note, his mind whirling. There was no way his girlfriend would try to get him killed intentionally, so why was she asking him to break curfew in an out of bounds area?

"Silly Victoire," he muttered. Who was he kidding? He and Victoire had a complicated relationship, so it was only natural that she got him back for the prank he'd played on her. He'd dyed her hair a vibrant shade of blue to match his own. It had taken her five days to get it out, and she demanded an apology. Even still, that apparently wasn't enough.

Teddy sighed. Even if he didn't show up, Victoire would probably have enough reason to ignore him for the next few days, and he didn't really want it. He didn't have a choice.

Teddy crumpled the note into a ball in his fist, and tucked it into his pocket for safekeeping.

Later that night, at half past nine, Teddy excused himself from his study group, and feigned fatigue. He headed to the Gryffindor boys' dormitory; more specifically, the one marked for seventh year. He wasn't a creep. He could hear the first years rustling and causing a commotion in their dormitory, namely James Potter, his adopted younger brother. Teddy decided it was best to not go investigate. Besides, it was almost quarter till ten.

He stole out of his dormitory a mere few minutes later, his godfather's cloak draped over his entire body, hiding it from sight. He crept down the stairs noiselessly, his eyes warily scanning the perimeter. Many of the first, second, and third years had retired for the night, and a few others were scattered around the common room. His girlfriend was nowhere in sight, presumably at Hagrid's already.

Teddy hoped that Victoire was aware of what she was doing and the possible consequences. He was Head Boy, and she a Prefect, so they couldn't afford to be caught after curfew, otherwise their respective positions would be in jeopardy.

Teddy managed to make it all the way to the entrance hall without any necessary detours. The front doors were mercifully still unlocked, so he got out without a hitch. He was in the clear.

Teddy sprinted towards Hagrid's hut, which was looming intimidatingly ahead. He knew his girlfriend would be waiting for him behind the hut, so he hastily made a turn, almost tripping in the process.

Teddy skidded around the pumpkin patch, came to a halt, and ripped off the Cloak. No less than two seconds later, a warm body was pressed against his, and he found a pair of lips obscuring his own.

Teddy almost lost himself in the kiss. It was so intoxicating, so amazing, so _Victoire_. That girl could do wonders with her mouth. (Not in _that_ way, perverts.)

"Hey, Vic," Teddy said breathlessly the moment her wonderful, sweet lips left his, "I'm here."

" _Finally._ I was beginning to think you'd lost your way or something," Victoire sighed, nuzzling his neck. An aroma of gardenias wafted up to his nose, and he inhaled it, relaxing against Victoire's warm body.

"Why'd you call me here in the dead of night?" Teddy pulled back reluctantly to inquire of his girlfriend.

"I wanted to show you something." Victoire affectionately laid her blonde head on his chest, making it almost impossible for Teddy to remain focused.

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"There." Victoire pointed to the Forbidden Forest, its trees swaying ominously. "It's in there."

The wind howled suddenly, and a strong gust almost threw Teddy and Victoire off balance. He securely wrapped his arms around Victoire, keeping his feet planted on the grass. A chill ran down his spine.

"The Forbidden Forest?" Teddy tried to sound brave, but a small tremor entered his voice.

"Yeah."

"You mean—we're going in _there?"_

Victoire rolled her bright azure eyes. "Well duh. For a seventh year, you really are thick."

"Hey!" Teddy swatted her indignantly, "There's a reason McGonagall appointed _me_ Head Boy!"

"Oh, I'm sure it's a _real_ good reason. Who wouldn't want a self-centered, turquoise-haired, heart-stealing troublemaker with no manners, as Head Boy?"

" _Excuse_ me, but McGonagall happened to inform me of the reason that I became Head Boy, instead of snotty old Darius King. _I_ happen to have the highest grades in our year, I received _ten_ Outstandings and _one_ Exceeds Expectations on O.W.L.s, therefore beating everyone in every subject."

Teddy puffed out his chest proudly, jerking Victoire.

"See what I mean about immodesty? He likes to brag about his grades," Victoire muttered under her breath, but Teddy heard it anyway.

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault that _you're_ failing your classes because you choose to spend all of your time with me, when you would be studying and passing your classes," Teddy pointed out.

Victoire rolled her eyes again. "All right, all right, I get it. Now can we just _go?"_

Teddy swallowed nervously, putting on an undaunted face. His godfather had always told him that he was capable of more than he gave himself credit for, and that he always had a choice. Granted, most his godfather's escapades were not by his choice, but he had been forced to by circumstance. This was Teddy's choice.

"Let's do this." He squared his shoulders. Victoire let out a muffled snort as he nearly fell over.

"Graceful," she chuckled.

"Shut up."

Teddy moved protectively in front of Victoire. "Now stay behind me, and don't go anywhere."

"Dimwit," Victoire snapped, "How am I supposed to show you anything if you're guarding me like a dog?"

Teddy internally sighed. This is what he meant by he and Victoire having a complicated relationship.

"Fine." He moved aside. "Don't blame me if a rabid beast jumps out and attacks you and skewers you," he quipped.

"Teddy," Victoire started, and Teddy mentally prepared himself for a stinging remark, "We'll be fine. I can protect myself. Just trust me." Her voice was unusually gentle.

"I trust you."

Victoire placed a soft, lingering kiss on his cheek. "Good. Follow me."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++n

The forest was spookier than Teddy remembered it. He was casting his eyes around the shadowy trees warily, and jumping every time a sound was made. He heard a _crack_ from under his feet and he jumped like a startled deer. He was on edge.

Victoire was getting irritated with her boyfriend. Not only was he a chicken, but he was being extremely overprotective and invading her personal bubble. As if she couldn't defend herself! She was fifteen, for Merlin's sake!

Victoire brushed aside some undergrowth to reveal a hidden path. Poison ivy and vines littered the ground on the path, which could be a hazard, but Victoire didn't care. Hoof prints lined the path.

"This way." The hoof tracks stretched for a short distance. Leaves and branches blocked the path ahead, concealing what Victoire knew to be a clearing. She dragged Teddy forcibly to the entrance, eagerness evident in her blue eyes.

Almost as if by magic, the branches parted, and Teddy gasped as his eyes took in the scene before him.

The clearing was illuminated by the glowing moon, making it seem almost otherworldly. The moon's beam was directed at the center of the clearing, where a creature was curled up, gazing peacefully up at the moon, its body incandescent in the white light. Not just any creature—a centaur.

Teddy was so enraptured by the spectacle that he almost didn't spot the movement at the curve of the centaur's body. They were-

"-babies!" Teddy exclaimed, "Vic, those are _baby centaurs_ — _real_ ones. I can't believe I'm actually seeing this! They're so _adorable_!"

Victoire was also beaming radiantly. She, too, looked ethereal, her golden hair fading into a milky, snowy white, and her cerulean eyes transforming into delicate sapphires.

Teddy was so enchanted by the world around him: his beautiful girlfriend, the baby centaurs happily nestled into their mother's body. The mother herself looked content, gazing fondly at her offspring.

"I love you, so, so much," Teddy told his the blonde beauty beside him, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips for emphasis, "Thank you very much for bringing me here. I'm sorry I was being a prat."

"No offense taken. I love you too, my precious teddy bear," Victoire replied sweetly, closing her eyes and putting her lips on his, sending him to an entirely different world.

They were too wrapped up in their blissful world to notice the mother centaur lovingly nuzzle her babies. The babies let out a drowsy giggle, and laid their tiny heads against the body of their mother, drifting off into an easy sleep.

It was an aura of perfection.


End file.
